Together or Seperate?
by xXiNoCeNtDeViLXx
Summary: I held the machine gun in my hand fully loaded. I never said a thoughtful word ever since that day, that day my heart died and went completely cold. I would never live with myself if anything happened to any of them, expecially Syaoran...
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran's POV

The smell of rotten flesh filled my lungs and drowned me in disgust. The moonlight illuminated every corner of the dark, misty, abandoned house giving us clues where the mutated monsters would most likely pop out.

I held my assault rifle against my chest as I hunched over protecting myself from the crumbling ceiling above me. My auburn eyes flickering at every possible angle ready to jump out at any jackasses that snuck up on us.

Sadly I was used to this type of life; killing zombies, the popping sounds of bullets dancing gracefully through the air. But was I ever nervous, yes, but if it meant protecting the family and Sakura, I could care less.

Tomyo's POV

I lifted my leg and kicked the wooden door down, my revolver at hand, armed and ready. I took the lead as Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura followed suit.

It was dark, humid, and stuffy making it hard to breathe or see, 'great,' I thought, 'just great.' Ever since the zombie invasion spread throughout the U.S, I never really got to do what I wanted to do. In fact nobody that survived actually got to do anything. Our options were live or die, that simple! But, I need to stay alive, but not for me or the other survivors, but because of the family. They needed me and I needed them, that's all that really mattered.

Eriol's POV

My revolver was tucked into my utility belt as I held my samurai tightly in my grasp. As my hand begun to sweat, I heard the door slam right onto the ground, practically breaking into a trillion pieces. Tomoyo sneaked in as my blue eyes looked for any bastards that snuck up on her. Syaoran and Sakura could take care of themselves.

The house felt like I was at home again, damp and musty. I shot a quick smile thinking of my memories at home, how relaxed I was, and how oddly normal my life was, well, compared to now, I'm killing zombies for God's sake! But since my family and all the other families fled to a safety camp, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were the only family I had left. But though I do get annoyed hearing Sakura's high pitched voice and Syaoran's constant, well, quietness, I'm happy. I'm happy the family could be together, for now…

Chapter 1: Here we go

The sudden bang of the door slamming on the pavement made me jolt from my daydream. How I wished that things were the same again, going to school, laughing, smiling, not having a care of in the world. But ever since the zombies infested the southern part of the world, my once carefree world turned into the world plummeting on my shoulders and staying there, forever a burden.

I saw that Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked in hunched over like the hunchback of notradaum. I was completely clueless on why they were doing this, but since they were more trained than I was, I followed suit.

The house was humid, dark, and gloomy. From the moonlight I saw the walls painted only gray, what a great color! Rotten mutated flesh filled my lungs while an imaginary key locked the smell into my system. Though I have killed many zombies for a good amount of time now, i would never be able to get rid of that nausiating stench.

Once all of us checked to see if any zombies would appear anytime soon, we straightened up, relaxing a bit. I opened my mouth to call out the plan, but Eriol beat me to it.

"Alright here's the plan, T-" I cut him short, determined to get my moment of spotlight.

"Tomoyo with you upstairs and Syaoran with me downstairs, as usual." I blurted out.

Eriol squinted his blue eyes with anger, so i laughed sinisterly knowing that i won our minor battle. Suddenly, Tomoyo's high pitched voice made me jump and replace my victorious smile with a solemn grin.

"Hey, back to reality!" She commanded snapping her fingers in my face, making sure i was awake. I pushed her hand away from my face sighing in annoyance. Probably Syaoran knew it was going to get ugly very fast, so he stepped into our minney war.

"Alright, alright, alright we've got the plan right?"

He stood in the middle of us, hands spread apart in the air gesturing us to calm down. Once our anger ceased, we nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo and Eriol snuck up the stairs back to back making sure that they were both protected from anything out of the ordinary. There footsteps began to quiet down and then vanish into thin air. I said a quick prayer praying that no harm would come to them since we were seperated from eachother. You can never trust any one or anything now, it was just you and you, no one to lean back on.

I heard the clitter clatter of a gun reloading in the back of my mind and spun around. I saw Syaoran figeting with his assult rifle trying to reload it before the war began. I smiled and skipped towards him my helping hands out and ready. He was mumbling a few curse words probably and i couldn't hold back the giggles. Before he shattered his only rifle in his bare hands, i grabbed it, pulled down on it hard, and snapped it back into its form.

"Thanks." He said, blushing with embarrassment. I reached up and messed up his chesnut hair a little.

"Nothing to thank."

Suddenly our playful momment was soon inturrupted by a bullet being shot from the upstairs. It was time.

At the corner of my eye i saw a flesh ripped leg emerge from the moonlit corner. My eyes opened up in shock as i saw that the mutated zombie held a machete in its hand, aiming straight for Syaoran's back.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. My hand grabbed his strong shoulder, my body lifting off the ground as my leg came up and kicked its head clean off.

I landed behind Syaoran, my hand still cluched to his shoulder making sure he was okay.

"Thank, again."

"Anytime."

Though i would prefer to spend my time with Syaoran watching a movie, eating lunch, or just lying down on the grass in my front lawn, i was happy that we were together. I have been dreaming of this moment for so long, and now since i have him with me face-to-face, i could care less if we were eating popcorn or smelling rotten flesh 24/7.

Suddenly zombies came from all directions without warning. One came from behind me and blocked my airway with its crap like arms. My desperate hands pulled as hard as they could to get them off me, but didn't it didn't help. I kicked, squirmed, punched anything to get me off of its grasp, but i began to see pitch black. Surprsingly, i regained my airway and began to feel the oxygen slowly moving its way up to my brain.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked his voice filled with worry.

"Y-yeah." I studdered. "Thanks."

Our gushy moment was once again inturrupted by loud moans and groans. We were both getting sick and tired of this, the constant worry if we were going to survive this apacolipse. I rolled my eyes as Syaoran balled his fists. I grabbed my machine gun while he grabbed his assault rifle.

"Back to back." My voice sounded so determined and pissed, that the zombies soon backed away. I was about to start dancing my victory dance when i realized it wasn't me that ceased the zombies, it was something else. The bullets that were heard upstairs came to an abrupt hault but my heart began to race switching on to panic mode.

"Tomoyo! Eriol!"


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea what to do, run, scream, yell, cry? My head was spinning 360 degrees repeatedly and I couldn't stop it. I felt my legs begin to sprint forward along with my body. I didn't argue because for one, I was still dizzy and two, I had no idea what to do.

I grasped the wooden handle bar leading up the stairs when I felt Syaoran's firm hand grasp my wrist. My head whipped around making my auburn hair lie messy on my face.

"What?" My emerald eyes bulging out of their sockets with complete anger.

Syaoran pulled my wrist down slightly and walked in front of me.

"I'll go first." His voice completely calm.

'Oh wow, can't you hear that the noise from upstairs stopped AND the zombies! I'm over here freaking out for Tomoyo and Eriol and you just walk in front of me with ease and say 'I'll go first!'" I yelled in my head steam running out of my ears. My fists were balled up as my shoulders came up to hide my neck. I made my usual irritated face (-_-) and glared at Syaoran's back, which was making its way up the stairs.

"I love you and all but right now, you're giving me a headache." I stated. Suddenly he turned around, grabbing my chin in the process, and gave me his soul staring glare. We were inches away from each other and I couldn't be any happier. His glare was so soft so warm, that I relaxed. I could stay here all day looking into those chocolate orbs that I loved so profoundly. As I began to melt into his arms, his deep mocking voice awoke me.

"Is it gone?" He said between chuckles. I blushed a bright pink knowing that he knew my weakness. He would be able to make me do whatever he wanted me to do if he did something as simple as staring into my eyes one centimeter away from my face. I slapped his hand away with my hand, fire burning inside me once again; with an abrupt "Oh will you just go!" I swung my hand to his left side motioning him to take the lead, as he wanted to from the beginning. He kissed my forehead and hopped up the stairs.

"Men."

We finally reached the top of the stairs, butterflies flying in circles inside my stomach not knowing what to expect.

"Tomoyo, Eriol!" I yelled looking in all directions. I heard a ruffling come from the hallway in front of me. It was dark and narrow, making me an easy target for anyone, or anything that wanted to kill me. Ignoring my conscience, I walked into what could possibly be my death.

"Come out come out wherever you a-"

"Boo!" Tomoyo screamed jumping out from what seemed the sky. I practically fainted in front of her because of how my heart exploded inside my chest.

"You bitch!" My hand on my chest trying to resuscitate my heart from its brutal explosion. I heard two teenage men behind me gasping for air as if they were laughing their heads off. I turned to see Eriol rolling around on the floor and Syaoran clutching his stomach, crying on how hard he was laughing.

" Hahaha very funny." I said sarcastically.

" I-I'm so-sorry Sakura, that w-was j-ust too hilarious!" Syaoran said chocking on his laughter.

"No duh! Didn't you see her face?" Eriol said standing up while pointing at me.

"Like your face is any better?" I shot out.

"Ooooooooooohhh." Syaoran gasped.

Eriol squinted his eyes while his arms came up to his face shaking crazily.

"Why I outta-"

"Hey." Tomoyo shouted to Eriol. "Be nice."

Eriol mumbled a few curse words under his breath not letting his fists fall down. Now it was my turn to laugh. A loud ring came from Syaoran's pocket interrupting our comedic moment.

"It's the general." He clicked on the 'answer' key and began to speak.

"General Kurt, any situations?"

"Ah Syaoran Li nice to see you, are Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura still alive?" He asked. Syaoran put general on speaker and told us to say hello.

"Hi General." We all stated in unison.

"Wonderful wonderful, but I have news to share with you." I began to feel sick in the pit of my stomach. I usually never get nervous when general says that he needed to talk to us, but now, I couldn't help feel nauseous.

"What is it general?" Eriol asked running to Syaoran's side. '_He could feel it too. We all could.' _I thought.

"I am sending over a jet to come get you guys in fifteen minutes, I cannot say the news over the phone, it will be more difficult." We all flung our heads up to look at eachother.

"Excuse me general?" Syaoran asked arching a brow.

"All I can say is remember each other." On that note he hung up the phone and everything became dead silent. All of our blood rushed out of our bodies leaving us pale and lifeless.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Tomoyo standing completely still while asking her question.

"I don't k-know." Besides being the know-it-all, Eriol finally didn't know something, and that made me more nervous.

"Sakura." Syaoran said squinting his eyes with anger and worry. I looked at him, the way he standed, his body language, they were giving me signs, signs I denied.

"No, no." I whispered, tears threatening to fall down my lifeless cheeks.

"What?" Was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.


	3. Not Again

I woke up in Syaoran's arms feeling a strong headache begin to form.

"W-what, w-wh-at happened?" I muffled into Syaoran's chest.

"You fainted and luckily I caught you before you slammed your head on the ground."

"Then why do I feel dizzy?"

"You fainted silly."

I stared up glaring at him, if he couldn't tell, I wasn't in the mood.

"You ok Sakura?" He asked his voice full of concern. I shot a quick grin and rubbed my face against his chest while making 'meow' noises.

"I guess that's a yes." He said between chuckles.

Eriol and Tomoyo were quiet in the corner clinging onto each other as though they were magnets. Tomoyo rested her head onto his shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers. I smiled at how happy I felt for them, they deserved it as much as Syaoran and I did.

The jet begun to land and I could already feel the pressure of the wind blow my long auburn hair psychotically through the air.

"I'll go first." Eriol said grasping the edge of the jet's doorway.

'_Where have I heard that before?'_ I grumbled remembering Syaoran hop up the stairs as I rolled my eyes.

As Tomoyo got up, Eriol took her from the waist as she gracefully put her hands on his shoulders to help him out a little.

"Oooooooo!" I mocked at the two love birds. Tomoyo turned around yelling 'Shut up!' at me. I reluctantly wiggled out of Syaoran's grasp and stood myself up, still feeling pretty dizzy.

"Oh no you don't." Syaoran swooped his arms underneath my legs positioning me bridal style in the air. I gave a quick squeak at his swift movement but I didn't argue. (I was too tired.)

The head quarter was just as I remembered it to be, tall, wide, dark, and boring. It was hidden on top of a bright green hill surrounded by leafy trees. The windows were wide and long but security cameras covered every visible inch of the area.

As we knocked on the large front metallic door, I saw that the video cameras were pointing right at Syaoran and me. My eyes widened and I begun to wiggle away from Syaoran.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to hold a strong grip on me.

"The general is coming and I don't want him to worry about me so uh can you please let me go!" I said as kindly as I could to him, all he was doing was helping me and I didn't want him to feel bad.

"No."

"Please."

"No…"

I began to get annoyed.

"Syaoran, please let me go."

"Nope."

I pouted my lips, "Syaoran!"

Suddenly we both were silent as Tomoyo *ahem* in mid air. I turned to find a tall buff man with a fine hair cut head with a gray mustache.

"Well nice to see you to Mrs. Kinomoto and Mr. Li." He said bowing to all of us slightly. I blushed with embarrassment as Syaoran finally let me down.

"Are you alright Mrs. Kinomoto?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, yes general I'm fine was just tired that's all."

"Ah, happy to see that you're all well, please come in."

He turned around and vanished into the dark shadowy hall behind him. Eriol, as usual, took the lead and Tomoyo followed suit, holding Eriol's hand.

Before Syaoran walked in I called out to him.

"I hate you." I giggled. I could never say I hate you with a straight face to Syaoran, it just wasn't the truth.

"Love you too."He said with a smile. On that note we also disappeared into the dark hallway not knowing what to expect.

Green lights flashed all around as if we were in a laser tag competition in Q-Zar. General Kurt's employees walked briskly through the hallways concentrating on their work. In front of us stood a large conference table with about 12 seats. General sat at the top of the peak as we sat around.

"Alright let's get down to business shall we?" His voice rather high as if he was avoiding something. I didn't want to jump into conclusions, so I listened a bit more.

"You guys have been doing superb with the zombie invasion and I see that all of you have grown in your training."

"How do you know exactly?" Tomoyo asked sternly. General Kurt turned around in his chair and flung his hand in the air. He showed that he had video tapes of us in battle.

"Ah." Tomoyo blushed in shame.

I giggled as General continued on.

"But I have news for you recruits." We leaned in with anticipation.

"But first tea!" He exclaimed. He passed the tea around to everyone at his table. We hadn't had a decent meal since we first began, so I wasn't surprised to see everyone pour as much tea as they could. When they tea pot came to me, I denied. He WAS avoiding something, and I wasn't going to take any b.s. from him until we had everything settled out.

"What's wrong Mrs. Kinomoto? I made the tea fresh this morning." The general looked nervous as though he was scared of me, of ME.

I laid my hands on the glass table intertwining them in the process. "What do you mean remember each other?"

"Didn't I tell you how amazing that kick was?" He pointed out to me.

"Stop stalling General."

"But that kick was s-" I had enough, my head was hurting and the b.s. he was giving me sent me over the edge.

" GENERAL!" I yelled shooting my head over to his side of the table. Everyone stopped mid way into their tea in utter shock at my recent action, but I didn't care. The general knew how I was, so he let it go.

He sighed and began. "I just got off the phone with my air force that is checking out the apocalypse, and it's getting worse much worse."

We didn't say anything; we just wanted to hear what the plan was.

" Which leads me to conclude," He took a deep breath and continued. "To split you guys up into individual teams."

'WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE STEP FOOT BY OURSELEVES OUT THERE! YOU'RE BASICALLY SENDING US OFF TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" I was furious, how could he do this to us! He knew that we all just got together as a family and he was separating us again! And the worst part was, I had no idea if we were ever going to see each other in human form.

General Kurt pounded his fists on the table nearly smashing it into a million pieces.

"Unless you want your families to DIE, then I suggest you go with the program!" He exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to say something but Syaoran's pleading voice made me close my mouth shut.

"Please Sakura; let's just do what he says." I turned my face towards him in disbelief. He was calm and cool like this decision didn't affect him. The tears finally poured down my emerald eyes like a dam that finally broke. I shook my head in disappointment, grabbed the plastic water bottle from my utility belt and threw it at the general. He ducked and I missed, but he didn't scream or protest, he just stood there motionless.

The pain began to become unbearable, I stepped back from the table and ran, ran to wherever my feet took me.

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran exclaimed running after me.

I saw a bathroom straight ahead so I sprinted for the entry way. I skimmed the corner and saw a handicapped bathroom ahead of me.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. I heard his sneakers skim the corner just like mine holding the doorway so he wouldn't fall down. Before he could get anywhere near me, I slammed the door in his face. I couldn't see him, not knowing that I would have to leave him, probably forever.

I heard a whoosh sound come from underneath the bathroom stall and saw Syaoran walk towards me. I gasped with surprise and clutched my hand tightly to my mouth as my eyes widened then snapped shut to ignore the face in front of me. He came towards me and pinned me to the wall making sure I had no escape.

"Why were you running?" He asked panting.

"Just g-go please, l-lea-ve me here." I said pushing him away. I heard an *urgh* sound escape his mouth. He was pissed.

"NO! DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE GENERAL'S IDEA? HELL NO!" He yelled at the top of my lungs. His pain penetrated my ice cold skin tearing any bit of warmth I had left. Surprisingly, he took a deep breath and continued calmly. " But I know that you're strong enough for this, I know you can do this." His palms grasping my face pulling me towards his gaze as tears begun to flood his auburn eyes.

"But what i-if.."

"BUT NOTHING SAKURA, you can do this….WE can do this." He exclaimed choking through tears. He knew the consequences but he was trying to be strong for me as usual.

Before either one of us said another word, a herd of footsteps came from behind the door. We quickly shoved our tears away and unlocked the gray stall.

About twelve men in black suits and shades stood blocking the doorway with their muscular and lean shapes.

"Follow us." A man with brown hair spiked up in front of his head said sternly. I raised an eyebrow but listened to my orders.

"TOMOYO-CHAN, ERIOL-KUN!" I ran towards them in horror. I saw Tomoyo being forced into a jet as well as Eriol.

"No please, please!" I choked out feeling a lump in my throat forming rapidly.

"SAKURA! Get off me you basterds!" I flung my head to my left to see Syaoran wrestling with the twelve men that stood at the door.

"NO SYAORAN!"

My feet weren't fast enough, my heart was breaking at the sight of him being held down against his will, and seeing Tomoyo and Eriol in the same situation was all just too much.

Syaoran finally wiggled out of the men's strong grasp and sprinted towards me.

"SYAORAN."

"SAKURA!"

Once our hands were inches away from each other's touch, a metal door came and stopped us half way.

My anger finally exploded as I punched the door making an enormous dent mark in the middle. My hand was pouring blood but I didn't care.

"…Syaoran, Syaoran,….SYAORAN!" I sobbed clasping onto the floor banging my bloody fist against the door. Fresh blood made it look like I was fighting zombies again but this time, the zombie was me.

After a few minutes lying there sobbing, I regained my breath. Instead of tears and sorrow, my glowing emerald color that my eyes once had were now dark green lifeless orbs. I sighed a sigh of determination and said, "I will never leave you, I will never hurt you, I will never stop loving you." (Syaoran sent me that when we were talking over the phone one afternoon and it never left my mind since.) Those were the last words that actually meant something to me from that day forward.


	4. Goodbye and Hello?

I stood up from the blood stained floor not daring to open my eyes. Powerful, strong, and aggressive footsteps were heard behind me. I cocked my head over my shoulder a little but didn't tur around.

"I'm sorry miss Kinomoto about this mishap but we had to do what we had to do."

Kurt. General Kurt. His voice sounded like a spoiled child that finally got what they've wanted. I was disgusted. Never in my life did I think that the General WANTED to seperate us. We told him everything and confided in him to protect us, and now, he was pacing aroud in a circle with a grin on his face from ear-to-ear!

"You see we all have to make sacrifices ONCE and a while and so i thought that you should have your opportunity now. You know, I wouldn't doubt Tomoyo and Eriol, they are very well prepared for this."

"And Syaoran..." I piveted slowly from the dark shadow I was under upon and revealed half of my face. My eyes were squinting at him as my pink rosy lips stood in a straight line across my face.

The general silently laughed while fixing his tie for him to look 'presentable.'

Bullshit.

"Oh, well he, (laugh) he um..." I cut him short. I luged for his throaght and pinned to the wall behind him. That wall wasn't stained, yet...

I saw the general grimance i pain so i took the opportunity to speak.

"Syaoran, Kurt, will survive this appocolipse, ALL of will and when we do," I enhanced my grip in his kneck. "you will WISH that you were one of those mutated bastards." His face was pale and frightened, his kneck was bloody because of my scarred hand and i began to feel dizzy.

As i loosened my grip, Kurt thought he can wiggle out away from me. I laughed sinisterly in the pit of my throaght and choked him once again.

"I'm not done with you." I inched towards him smiling at my victory. (If you havn't noticed, i love to win!) "Say ANYTHING about Syaoran, I will GLADLY slice your throaght." With that, i let him fall to the ground gasping and coughing for air. I turned away and saw the tweleve men running towards where i left the general. My eyes shot over to the mam kicked Syaoran on the arm. Before he passed me I kneed him in the groin. He screamed out in pain while cupping himself rolling around on the ground. I bent down and patted his cheek. "What was that for! Bitch!" "That was for kicking Syaoran Li." He laughed. "And who are you? Li's body gaurd?" "No, I'm Sakura Li, I'm his wife." His ocean blue eyes opened in shock. I left there to beg for a doctor, i kneed him good!

A blue silver colored jet came and parked in the middle of the blacktop that stood at the back of the Corporation. I rememebered Tomoyo and Eriol being forced into their engines as if they were bloodhounds. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but whiped them away quickley knowing that they will return. 'They'll be back, we'll be together again, remember that Sakura, just remember that.' I thought in my head setting a goal for myself. 'I would not only hunt for zombies but i will search for them, although we are all strong, we need each other, nothing can change that.'

I buckled my seatbelt across my chest and looked out, they guy was still calling for a doctor and the general was cursing out at me.

"How immature." I giggled.

"Tell me about it." I quickely turned and saw the pilot and co-pilot laughing along with me. The pilots voice was deep but familiar, his hands were strong and sturdy on the handle bars of the jet. I suddenly remembered Eriol driving away from the zombies chasing us. The was he drove and the way the pilot drove were identical.

"Hohohoho." My heart fluttered and swored up to the sky, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE had that laugh but one person.

"Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun?

"Hey Sakura!"


End file.
